A Past And Future Secret
by Mad-Hatter26
Summary: After Naraku is defeated the Group has to deal with the Demons that came out of his Body ; MS ... It's a Songfic
1. Seclusion

A Past and Future Secret  
  
Author's Comment : Ok this is my first FF ever ... that shouldn`t keep you from flaming ...oh I mean please Review ^_^ The lyrics used for this FF are from the Song Art by Taproot... actually the whole FF is inspired by this Song...  
  
Disclaimer : Ok I just own a chewing gum, 1 lousy "Euro" and an "Aspirin" ... so do you think Inu Yasha is mine... 'course not ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One : Seclusion  
  
Darkness everywhere. They had gotten into the darkest Forest ever. Damn they had defeated Naraku why couldn't there be just normal bright life. Yes they had defeated Naraku... ok Inu Yasha and Kagome had defeated him, he and Sango had just fought against Kagura, and even against her he almost had died. Narakus defeat hadn't been the End... ok his Kaazaana had disappeared but there were many many MANY very strong Demons out there now which had come out of Narakus body. Inu Yasha and his companions had decided to kill every single demon because they had caused this.  
  
Miroku sat up and looked around. They were still in that gloomy dark forest. "Of course you jerk, you can't teleportate (is that a word?) or something" a voice in his mind screamed. He couldn't believe it. Since they had come into this forest and gotten lost in it Miroku had been somehow depressed. His gaze wandered over to Kagome who was cuddled close to Inu Yasha. Kagome had almost died too in the battle against Naraku and after that Inu Yasha for once hadn't been a stupid dork and confessed that he loved her. A smile of bitterness was plastered on Mirokus face. He himself had not asked Sango again if she would live with him. He had tried but somehow hadn't have the guts (A/N: I don`t know if you write it that way... I hope nobody thinks I refer to the 3 meter Knight from the Manga "Berserk" he's called "Guts"too ;)) to ask. Then they had gotten into this forest and Miroku had started the "Grope- Game" with Sango again just to receive some Slaps... that always took him back into reality, otherwise he woul've gone totally insane.  
  
"Ocassionally I feel like the walls around are closing in on me Physically I feel sometimes I need seclusion to be free"  
  
Our protagonist got up to his feet and left the camp. He began searching for a source of water and soon found one. He splashed some water into his face and began to think clearer. And again his thoughts wandered to the past. The Kaazaana had caused him to think that he needed a heir but since it was gone he had never asked a girl if she would bear his child.Actually long time ago he had decided that Sango should be the one... had he decided it? No he had just fallen for her. First when Miroku had stopped his groping Sango and the others had been suspicious but they soon got used to Miroku acting "normal"or so it seemed.  
  
"The irony at last I see reality is my perception And my personality is my reflection"  
  
Miroku looked ino the little river and wondered if it had always been green ... wait green? he looked around and suddenly went dizzy....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- Ok that's it the first Chapter... very short indeed. I planned to do 3 but I don't know perhaps it'll be more. Perhaps it'll be less. Either way Reviews please. 


	2. Confusion

A Past and Future Secret 

  
  
Author's Comment : Back again! I started asking myself why I'm writing this FF ... I am not good at Romance-stuff so perhaps it won't appear "NARF!" hm we'll see...   
  
Disclaimer : I can draw Inu Yasha and I can write storys about it but still it is not mine ...   
@ Kaylana : I didn`t plan to write a waff-Fic I just wanted to show Miroku's thoughts and these are mostly following the lyrics of "Art" by Taproot ,but of course he is thinking of Sango how could he not ... but still I don't know if Sango will show up ... ok perhaps she will [wow very bad english ...]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Chapter two : Confusion

  
  
  
He was unconscious but at the same time he was not. His body was unable to move he couldn't open his eyes   
he didn't feel the pain that shoul've been there. The only thing that was working was his brain.   
It can be really annoying when you are trying to stop thinking and therefore leave your friends to meditate   
just to get poisoned and the only thing left is thinking.   
  


***Flashback***

  
_  
  
The irony at last I see reality is my deception   
And my personality is my deflection_   
  
  
It was after the battle against Naraku. Somehow the small group had gotten to Kaede who had   
healed Kagome and Inu Yasha, though it had been very hard and both had been close to death.   
Miroku, Sango and Shippou (!) had recovered a bit faster.   
Miroku had felt somehow incomplete when he discovered that the Hole in his Hand was gone   
on the other side he had never felt so free. But he couldn't show his relief he wouldn't let himself   
be relieved.   
Surprisingly he kept on going like this after his two friends had recovered.   
The loss of the Hole in the Hand had changed his personality and now he was someone the others didn't know.   
To reasure himself that he still was himself he had begun groping Sango again (A/N: I said that before did I?).   
At that time he also began to realize that he felt "everything" for her he felt something he couldn't name because it was   
everything, but he couldn't tell her that because the question if revealing all his thoughts   
and everything that was him and had been him was a good thing to do kept nagging his brain.   
  


***Flashback End***

  
_I need to be set free from the smiles   
that are scarring my skin sarcastically_   
  
Now lying there in the gloomy forest he still had no answers.   
There! A flicker of light... His eyesight slowly.   
Miroku began to concentrate on his surroundings.  
He realized that his eyes had been open the whole time although he had not been able to see.   
There was the murmuring stream beside him which had caused the whole misery.   
He tried to move but couldn't. Instead he began to wince in pain. "Great! This will be a painfull and slow death"   
he thought and a sarcastic smile krept on his face.   
It was almost ridiculous, he had survived millions of battles against the most terrible bloodthirsty demons,   
he had overcome Kagura and Naraku and he had gotten rid of the Kaazaana and now he should die because of some stupid poisoned water in a stupid forest.   
  
to bE continued   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
A/N: Ok that was Chapter 2 ... bad english I now *sigh* I don't know what will happen... if I follow the lyrics it'll be a happy end but somehow I'm not the type for happy endings ...   
so... happy end or not?? 


End file.
